Everything I Asked For
by LipstickxLullaby
Summary: Annabelle O'Shea is traveling in steerage on the R.M.S. Titanic. 19 and unwed Anna is sailing with her family. But when she meets a man who just might earn her love will she be able to survive with her family and her new love still living?
1. PreFace Characters

**Untitled**

Characters-----

Annabelle Molly O'Shae

Age- 19

Main Character

Emily Eliza O'Shea

Age-11

Sister

Maggie Taryn O'Shae

Age-6

Sister

Ian Connor O'Shae

Age-2

Brother

Patrick Connor O'Shea

Age- 39

Father

Siobhan Molly O'Shea

Age-38

Mother

Summery- The O'Shae family leaves Ireland for America. Traveling in the 3rd class on the R.M.S. Titanic. Soon the youngest O'Shae is caught up in a forbidden romance with an officer. Will her entire family _and_ her new love.

"We're leaving for America."

My father said it so casually, idly passing a spoonful of soup between his lips. My mother jerked her head up, her eyes wide. "What's this?"

"On the Titanic," He put down his spoon. "That ship they've been building in the yards for the past year."

"Really!" I cried, I had been watching the grand ship being built since the foundation had been built. In a rare moment I had even met the designer, a Mr. Andrews. "It's said to be the most grand ship ever built." Emily scowled. "But I don't want to leave Ireland. Missy Calahad just invited me to her tea party." Missy was one of the few rich girls who lived in Queenstown who wasn't too hoity toity to associate with the locals. She was a sweet girl with bright green eyes and brown hair. Her mother was an old bat though. On the few occasions that Emily would visit the Calahad's large home she looked at her as if she were something to be pitied or even washed away.

"Well we leave on the 11th of April. When is Missy's party?" Emily's eyes suddenly brightened "On the 8th."

"Well there is a solution." Papa said smiling brightly.

Mama put down her spoon then glanced up at Papa. "Patrick, may I speak with you?"

I saw his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. "Of course Siobhan." They both pushed their chairs back, and walked into their bedroom. Papa I noticed dragged his feet as he walked.

Soon we could hear their raised voices through the thin walls. I quickly began talking merrily, asking each of the children about their days. Emily quickly began spinning a tale of how on her walk home from school. Tommy O'Bryan had trailed behind her tugging at her braids and teasing her that she looked like a little piggy until she had cracked her school book over her head.

I winced at the visual wondering how the book had survived. My Mama and all of her sisters had used that book in school and so had I. The pages were worn and tattered and the binding was coming undone.

In the middle of Emily's tale Maggie cut in telling of how she had helped Mama clean house and bake bread. Ian just grinned his adorable two year old grin and giggled. But only after a few minutes that conversation ran out and the yelling in the next room turned to me.

"Patrick that girl is too much of a tom-boy; she's nineteen and not yet married. It's almost unheard of. She'll be a spinster yet!"

"Another reason to go to America!" Papa retaliated "maybe she'll even meet a nice boy on the ship."

I lowered my head grimacing, embarrassed. "Why aren't you married Annabelle?" Emily asked her eyes wide. "It isn't because of us is it?"

"No, No, No" I said pulling a pouting Maggie into my lap. "It's just because I haven't found anyone to love just yet."

"Are you going to?" I froze unsure how to answer that.

"Well, Emmy." I paused "I don't know, you never know when you'll fall in love. Or even if you ever will"

She seemed to accept this. I opened my mouth to asked them all if they would like to go for a walk, but the door to my parents room was pushed open.

"we're going to America." Mama said with a sigh.

I couldn't help the bright smile that covered my face. I sat Maggie down on the floor and wrapped my arms around my mother's shoulders "Thank you"

Papa laughed, pulled a bundle of papers from his pocket. He waved them at me "It's steerage but still we will get there." I pulled the papers out of his hands and read every word, absorbing the dates and the single star that was the White Star line logo.

"Where will we live when we get to America?" Emily asked.

"Boston" he said smiling "right where it all started."


	2. Fights & New Friends

Hello all this is the 1st chapter of my new story, It is also my 1st story so I'm really excited to hear what you think so _please _comment! So title credit goes to The Maine for their amazing song Everything I Ask For, seriously go check it out! This chapter's title comes from the classic Leaving on a Jet Plane, pick a version. And of course I know people weren't going around flying but it seemed fitting for the 1st sailing day.

I pushed my worn suitcase under my bunk, and smiled as I once again pressed my nose to the brand new sheets of the bed. They were softer to touch than any blanket I had ever used, and still smelled of fresh linen.

"Annabelle, do you want to go walk around the deck with me?" My Mama asked smiling. "Of course Mama."

She motioned me to follow her.

We walked together to the 3rd class deck. Neither of us said anything as we walked. The sun was bright on my face and a light breeze caressed my cheeks.

"Mama, why did you want to walk?" I asked my voice barely above a murmur. I knew she had something to say to me that she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Anna," She sighed "I worry about you. You realize that don't you?" I nodded mutely, bracing myself for another jab at what I did in my free time. About how I needed to spend less time in the ship yards and more practicing my sewing and my cooking.

"I want you to get married." That stopped me in my tracks. "Your nineteen years old, I was seventeen when I married your Papa."

"What!" I gasped, staring at her. "No, I will get married when I please!"

"Anna listen to me, I don't want you to end up a lonely spinster!" I spun around walking quickly in the opposite direction "I'm not listening to this." I snapped pushing my hair away from my face.

"Annabelle Molly O'Shae listen to me." Her voice was sharp as she trotted behind me. I spun around narrowing my eyes at her "No" my voice was sharp.

She froze biting her lip, then she nodded and made her way to the stairway that lead to the 3rd class cabins.

I waited until she was out of sight then collapsed onto the wooden bench that was bolted to the deck. Heaving out a sob I rested my face in my hands. How could she be so heartless sometimes? It seemed as if she were more eager to see me married than as I truly was.

I must have been there for a long while, because when I looked up the sun was setting and a tall man with a sheepish smile on his face was standing in front of me.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked kneeling by the bench, looking up at me. "Oh," I quickly whipped my tears from my face, suddenly realizing how childish I was being. "I'm fine I was just," I paused, not really know what to say. "My Mama and I got into a slight quarrel. Nothing to be alarmed about."

The man I now recognized as an officer, grinned widely. "Well if it has the ability to draw you to tears it must be something that would draw alarm." I could feel my cheeks flame.

"It's just I'm nineteen and unmarried and my Mama worries. She wants me to marry as soon as possible, and it's just so frustrating because well who would want to marry me?

He raised his eyebrows. "Miss I hope I'm not being to forward to say but I don't know who wouldn't want to marry you. You are one of the most gorgeous women I have ever met."

Once again my cheeks flamed crimson. "Do you think so," I murmured softly, internally cursing myself for acting like a lovesick school girl. "Yes!" He nodded moving to sit down. "whoever gave you the idea that you were anything _but_ gorgeous?"

I shrugged "No one really. It's just something I've always accepted as a simple truth."

He chuckled shaking his head "Well I can assure you it isn't." He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by another officer tapping his shoulder. "Harry, Your shift is up."

The newly discover 'Harry' turned and nodded at the younger man behind him "Thanks Jimmy." Harry turned to me "Well I must be off, but before I go, may I have your name?"

"Anna," I said smiling "Annabelle O'Shae."

"Annabelle" he said softly to himself. "Well Annabelle, I am Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, at your service. But you can call me Harry."

With that and a wave of his hand, he was gone leaving me with only a name and smile. And who knows maybe….love?

Just wait till Mama finds out.

So that is chapter one I hope you liked it, I know short and not that good. But I had to get the ball rolling somehow.

Please review!

3-- Ali


End file.
